The Loners
by Toothless4ever
Summary: The loners, to think diferent does not mean to think wrong. Have you ever thought that things aren't as they appear? Two diferent ones try to survive in a horrible world
1. Chapter 1 - Toothless

**Ad. HI! My real name is Carlos and this is a little description of me, the author, so you get to know me a bit, I'm 14 years old and I'm aunconditional fan of how train your Dragon**,

THE LONERS to think different does not mean to think wrong

Chapter 1 - Toothless

Well, I'm toothless, and this is my home, Desperation, home of all dragons, I'll do my best to make you understand how is this place like: imagine an island, not to big, but not to small, paint everything in grey, add some black or brown if you want, imagine a huge mountain one a side, I'll suggest right side but it depends, why? It moves one a month, how? Don't know. Now let fog invade your imagination, some dark clouds and dragons flying around, have you imagined this? Well, this is Desperation.

I've talked about my home but, you could be thinking, who am I? As you already know, I'm a Dragon, but, a special one, because, instead of killing people, I prefer helping them, instead of stealing their food, I get my own. The other dragons think I'm strange, they hate me, they hit me, attack me stole me, my life isn't, how should I say it? HORRIBLE

**AD thank you to all the people that are reading this fanfic, is my first fanfic and I'll try to upload once a week, sorry for making it so short but i'm not trying to do a large story, I'm just trying to let you know the characters. HAPPY DAY!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Anya

**AD I'm writing this before uploading the first chapter so sorry if I don't answer your comments.**

THE LONERS to think different does not mean to think wrong

Chapter 2 - Anya

Hi! My name is Anya and I'm going to try to tell you who am I, I'm a person, (that was obvious) well, not a normal person.

Here in berk, people love killing dragons, yes because here in berk, we have to live with dragons constantly attacking us, I hate attacking dragons, I love them, I like to watch them, and investigate them, dragons are amazing.

Here in berk, the people think I'm mad, they hate me and...well...

I've been trying to convince some people that, dragons aren't bad, but when they see me, that just ran away.

Two days have passed since the last time I wrote, dragons are attacking again, I don't know what to do, I've been thinking about how to tell the people to stop, so...

While dragons were attacking I ran away everything was in flames and a dragon caught me, it flew up in the sky, and when we were over the clouds it said: You know what to do "Dragon talker" it took me to my house and flew away.

**AD I'm trying to make the chapters longer but, If I make the chapters longer I lose my ideas and I start disliking the story, so I'm just going to start uploading more chapters but they are still going to be a bit short: Thank you for the support. GOOD DAY :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - THAT Dragon

THE LONERS to think different does not meat to think wrong

Chapter 3 - "That" dragon

Anya's view

I woke up, looked around, but, I founded nothing, just my bedroom, I tried to think that everything has been a nightmare but something inside me told me it had really happened.

I went down, there was my mother who was resting, and my dad, who was repairing the walls of our neighbour's house that had been damaged by a deadly nadder, all the village was partially destroyed, but it was one of the smallest attacks of this year. I heard something at my back, "You know what to do Dragon talker" I looked at my back flying away I found a terrible terror who was escaping from a Viking.

That evening I went down to the Dragon academy, everything was in order, but I found something unusual, a deadly nadder, a strange green aura was surrounding him, I started to walk towards him and... it said "Hi" it appeared to be usual for it but when I answered back, something changed.

Toothless' view

I felt something, something strange, it was unusual, like if my insides were wandering to ran away, I thought that flying a bit would solve it, but after half an hour flying that feeling was there, I couldn't help it, while I was flying I got near Berk and the feeling got bigger, I really can't describe the feeling, It was like, when you are about to do something and you fell nervously, well, that multiplied by 9 trillions. I stopped at Berk to fish a bit but it had that feeling, suddenly I heard something, a voice you are THAT Dragon, You have to do IT.


	4. Chapter 4 - Kynechis Glen

**Hey how are you? Sorry for not uploading, I'll give more information at the end of the chapter**

THE LONERS to think different does not mean to think wrong.

Chapter 4 Kynechis glen

Anya's view.

Well, everything is changing, I feel strange, I'm really nervous and it's horrible, I hear dragons talking to me and I haven't said it to anybody, they would think that I was crazier than before! I thought that those dragons would stop trying to talk to me, but they kept talking and saying the same sentence "You know what to do Dragon talker, you'll find your secret at Kynechis glen" What's Kynechis glen? I've never been out of Berk before and I didn't knew any place in the island with that name! And the only thought of it made me feel quite nervous...I didn't wanted to try and ask the dragons...It would be quite dangerous...What if somebody sees me or if the dragons try to harm me? I'd better go back home, the training's over and people are starting to wonder what am I doing here...

I started walking back home and huffed .-"What's the meaning of this? It makes no sense! What should I do? I can't tell my parents about this!"- I reached to my house and quickly sneaked in, but I was stopped by my mother, she was standing right in front of me and smiling softly...Great.

-"Why're you here so early? It's still daytime! Shouldn't you be hanging out with other people of your age?"- I shifted nervously and rubbed my arm, trying to think of a quick response. -"U-uhm...Well...I was just really tired and I went straight home, and the other people are just minding their own business, you know, I don't really want to bother them."- My mother just shook her head. -"I know when you're lying to me, you'd better go out and make some friends! You don't even try! So don't come back home unless you've spent time with any new friend, understood?"- It made me lower my head slightly and sigh in frustration. -"Okay mom..."- I tried not to put an angry or irritated tone in my voice. -"Good!".

Toothless' view

I felt even stranger if it was possible, I knew that if I flied over Berk, someone could see me and in that case I could get harmed, I just waited, and waited, and waited...

I reminded that when I was flying with other dragons, everyone said something, something like "You know what to do dragon talker" my mum told me that they said that to make the dragon talker see us. I never believed that, but something was making me believe, I decided nothing would happen if I said it. - You know what to do dragon talker. Everything stopped I thought I was dead.

**Sorry for not uploading any chapters in so much time, I have been very ill, and then the final exams on my schools came, but, HEY! It's snoggletog (or christmas) so I hopefully will be uploading much here and in 5NWH. I have my last exam on Monday this next week (Mon 15 / 12 / 2014) so If I don't get much christmas homework, there will be a new chapter on Tues-16 or W-17. What Is about to happen with Toothless? no one will never know until next chapter.**


End file.
